


Keeping the Family Business

by Skeeter_110



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Ironhusbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter Stark-Rhodes has surprisingly managed to hide the fact that he was Spider-Man from both his Fathers; even when they recruited him to help in Germany, they still had no idea it was him. Unfortunately, the fight against the other Avengers gets a little crazy and his secret gets revealed.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Keeping the Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the anonymous prompt I got: "Teenage Peter with Rhodey and Tony as parents. They don't know he is Spiderman. They discover he is Spiderman during civil war after Rhodey falls."

Peter has no idea how he's managed to get himself into such a mess.

Of course, _now_ was the moment he decided to begin questioning all of his life decisions. _Now_ , of all times, when he was holding up an airplane terminal that was dropped onto him by Captain America himself. 

Not when he went on that trip to Oscorp and got bit by that spider, not when he realized he gained powers and decided to become a vigilante, and not when his own Father came up to him with a suit he helped build and recruited him to help fight in Germany. No, he only began questioning his decision making skills _now_ as he struggled to push the terminal away. 

It still hasn't a hundred percent sunk in yet that he had actually fought Captain America; that he was actually helping both his Fathers fight the Avengers. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to sink in. He had all but grown up with the Avengers, he didn't like the idea of having to fight the people he's grown to see as his Aunts and Uncles; but it had to be done.

He was just thankful that while he was helping his Dad build the suit for Spider-Man, he was able to subtly make suggestions that could benefit him. For example: he was beyond grateful that his Dad took to his voice modulator idea. Without it, he knew for sure that he would be found out.

Peter didn't have much time to dwell on anything else because as soon as he threw the terminal off of him, a man appeared out of no where a few feet away, growing up to seventy feet in a split second.

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaims, watching as the man plucked his Papa right out of the air by his feet.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now." Peter hears Rhodey warn through the coms, before being slung through the air by the giant man.

"Give me back my Husband." Tony commands. Unfortunately the giant listened and flung Rhodey like he was nothing but a mere piece of paper.

"I got him!" Peter calls out, running and flinging a web to his Papa's back. The momentum caused him to fly through the air along with his Papa, but Peter was bale to quickly plant his feet in a random truck, using that to stop both him and his Papa from slamming right into another bus. 

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they would like to disclose? I'm open to suggestions." Peter hears his Dad ask, making him chuckle as his Papa began to take off towards the giant man - that was now destroying practically everything he saw - with Peter still attached to his feet.

As soon as Rhodey got close enough, he began to shoot at the giant, successfully distracting him. Peter took that as his window of opportunity, shooting a web at the giant's chest and flinging himself over the giant's shoulder, effectively getting enough momentum to kick the giant in the face. 

For whatever reason, Peter wasn't expecting the giant to get mad when he kicked him in the face, so he wasn't at all prepared when the giant punched his Papa out of the air and tried to hit him with a semi. 

Thankfully Peter was able to cling to the giant's back while his Papa shot at the semi, tearing it to shreds and barely avoiding it. Peter didn't really know what he was doing, especially when his Papa got swiped away and thrown into an airplane, his lack of experience getting him swiped away also. 

Peter quickly flipped and swung onto a nearby airplane, running down it as he tried avoiding the giant. 

"Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, _Empire Strikes Back?_ " Peter asks, sliding down the airplane to escape the giant's arm.

"Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?" Rhodey asks, Peter's heart sinking a bit when he realized that he was showing his age a bit too much. 

"I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side." Tony responds, Peter not really able to focus too much on the fact that he's making his identity too easy for his Fathers to figure out due to him running at the giant and telling his Father's his plan.

"You know that part... where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies..." Peter huffs out as he wraps the giant up from his shoulders to his legs in his webs.

"I think the kid's onto something." Tony says, catching onto what Peter was doing and saying.

"High, now, Tony. Go high." Rhodey instructs, being quick to catch on also. Peter continued to wrap the giant's legs in his webs, waiting for his Fathers to fly over. As soon as they were close enough, both of them uppercut the giant, effectively knocking him back.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Peter laughs, still swinging around the giant. Of course because he was so focused on celebrating, Peter didn't realize that the giant was flinging his arm as he fell, causing Peter to get hit and thrown through the air; crashing into a bunch of crates as he landed on the ground.

Peter just laid there on the ground, feeling completely disorientated as he tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of him again. He could feel someone land next to him, making his defenses rise even though he wasn't going to be able to do much. 

"Kid, you alright?" Tony asks, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter instantly turned around, attempting to fight Tony as best as he could. "Woah! Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me." Tony says, calming the squirming teen down. Peter let out a sigh of relief when his eyes landed on his Dad, fully unaware of his mask that was pulled half-way off of his face, and of the fact that his dad was now squinting angrily at him. 

"Peter? What the hell?" Tony all but shouts, making Peter gasp and quickly sit up; the teen having to actively push the dizziness away.

"Dad, I can explain." Peter begins, holding his hands up in an attempt to placate his Father. 

"Oh, I so do not want to hear your explanation. Do you know how incredibly grounded you are right now, Mister? For multiple reasons that I do not have the time to get into right now. Stay. Down. That is an order. Your Father and I will be dealing with this when we get home." Tony grits out, Peter wincing at the raw anger that was being directed at him. Tony flew off after that, leaving Peter to sit there. 

"Wait, Dad, wait. I'm not done. I'm not-" Peter tries to call out, attempting and failing to stand up, instead choosing to pull his mask completely off of his face and lay down on his back. "Okay, I'm done. I'm done." Peter concedes, tilting his head so he can watch as his Dad and Papa flew after the jet that Steve and Bucky were on; rolling his eyes when he saw Sam following them.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six." Peter hears Rhodey say over the coms, his heart racing a bit when he saw Sam shooting at Rhodey. "Vision! You copy? Target his thruster, turn him into a glider." Rhodey instructs, finally gaining Vision's attention. 

That was when disaster struck. Everything felt like it went in slow motion as Peter watched.

Vision shot off a laser at Sam, which the man easily dodged, causing the laser to hit Rhodey right in the reactor. Instantly the suit shut down completely, causing Rhodey to free fall throughout the air. 

"Papa!" Peter cries watching as his Dad tried everything to catch Rhodey; Sam following right behind. Injuries completely forgotten, Peter jumped to his feet and began running, a broken sob ripping through him as he watched Rhodey slam into the ground.

"Papa!" Peter screams, falling to his knees next to where his Dad was, watching as his Dad pulled the face off of his Papa's helmet. 

"Dad? Dad, is he okay?" Peter cries when he sees that Rhodey was completely unconscious. 

"Read vitals." Tony commands FRIDAY, trying to push Peter back so he wouldn't have to see his Father like this. Peter practically growled at Tony, pushing his arm away so he could be close to Rhodey. 

_'Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way.'_ FRIDAY responds, Tony letting out a sigh of relief and Peter letting out a sob before hunching over Rhodey at the news. 

Sam quickly landed in front of them, clearly trying to hide his surprise at the fact that Peter was there and the Spider-Guy he was fighting not even a few moments ago. 

"I'm sorry." Sam apologizes, Tony not being able to stand even the sight of the man and shooting him in the chest with his repulsor. 

Once Vision landed in front of them, anger boiled up in Peter and he couldn't stop himself from getting up and pounding his fists into the androids chest.

"Why did you do that? Huh? Why did you do that?" Peter sobs, his hits clumsy enough for Vision to easily grab the teen's wrists gently, flip him around, and hug him to his chest so he couldn't continue the assault.

"Let go." Peter grits out, yanking himself out of Vision's hold and pushing the android back before quickly running back over to his Dad.

Peter couldn't help the cries that came out of him once again as he stared at his Papa's lifeless body laying in his Dad's lap. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Peter hesitantly asks, Tony pulling the teen close to him.

"He's going to be okay, Pete. We're going to make him okay." 

* * *

"Pete." Rhodey says, trying - and once again failing - to get Peter to look up at him. " _Peter._ Please look at me." Rhodey says a bit firmer, finally pulling Peter's eyes up from his shoes and onto him. Rhodey couldn't help but soften when he saw the now blackened eye Peter was sporting.

"I'm sorry." The teen whispers.

"What are you sorry about, Buddy?" Rhodey asks, not really knowing what Peter was apologizing for. He knew the teen had a lot to be sorry about, especially since the last thing Tony told him before running after Steve was that _their son_ was Spider-Man.

"Everything. For lying to you and Dad, for sneaking around for months, for not being fast enough to catch you." Peter lists off, his voice trailing as he got to the end of his sentence. 

"Pete, you can't be blaming yourself for this." Rhodey says, shaking his head at how much Peter truly was like Tony; he already spent an hour trying to convince Tony that this wasn't his fault.

"If I wasn't just laying there, if I had actually gotten up and followed you guys, or if I had just been a little faster-" Peter states, starting to get himself worked up.

"Nothing could have been done. Don't blame yourself." Rhodey repeats, knowing from just the look on Peter's face that he was still blaming himself and feeling guilty. "Pete, stop beating yourself up about this; I'm fine." 

"You're paralyzed." Peter spits out, the harsh words just as sharp as a slap across the face.

"But I'm alive. I'm alive, and I'm still here with you and your Father; that's all that matters." Rhodey says, something in his voice making Peter look down at his feet and swallow his guilt. "Come here, Pete." Rhodey says, patting a spot on the bed next to him. 

Peter didn't even have to think twice before getting up and crawling into bed next to his Papa. He quickly got situated in the bed, being as careful as he could with Rhodey's injuries. Once he was sure his son was comfortable, Rhodey pulled Peter close to his chest, thankful that his teen never grew tired of their cuddles. 

"So how did this whole Spider thing happen?" Rhodey asks after a few moments of silence, still never getting the full story of how his son was Spider-Man. 

"Do you remember that field trip I took a couple months ago?" Peter begins, giving Rhodey a few minutes to think about what he was referencing. 

"The trip to Oscorp?" Rhodey asks, his eyes widening when he saw Peter nod. "Oh, you're fucked when your Dad finds out." Rhodey flat out says, startling a laugh out of Peter.

"Papa!" Peter scolds, lightly slapping Rhodey's chest. Although, due to Peter's infectious giggles, Rhodey didn't feel too scolded.

"Well, you are! You know how much he hates Oscorp; this is just giving him justifiable cause other than Norman is a real piece of work." Rhodey says, shaking his head at the thought of his husbands and his antics and to get him back on track to the conversation at hand. "So, what happened on the trip?"

"They were showing up their progress with cross-mutated DNA and showed us the room where they kept the spiders they were experimenting on. That was when one of the spiders got out and bit me. So now my DNA is fused with a spiders." Peter explains, shrugging as if this wasn't the most bizarre thing to have happened. 

Rhodey just hummed and nodded his head, not really saying anything as he allowed for all of that information to sink in. He also couldn't help but question how neither him or Tony noticed this was happening. He couldn't help but feel guilty for being so caught up with the accords that he didn't even realize his own son was sneaking out and being a vigilante at night; that his own son somehow developed powers from being bitten by a spider.

"You know I love you so much, right Petey?" Rhodey asks, needing the reassurance that his son still knew he loved and is there for him. 

"I know. I love you too, Papa. I'm really glad you're okay." Peter responds, snuggling closer to Rhodey and tucking his face into his neck. 

"You're still grounded, though." Rhodey adds in attempt to relieve some of the tension. Thankfully, it worked and made Peter chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I've kind of accepted my fate on that one." Peter sighs before closing his eyes, fully ready to take a nap with his Papa.

"That's okay, though. We still love you." 

* * *

"Now, it's just the first pass." Tony reminds Rhodey, referring to the braces the man was now wearing. Tony and Peter had spent almost three weeks working non-stop on these braces, all three of them wanting more than anything for Rhodey to be walking again.

"Give me some feedback. Anything you can think of; shock absorption, lateral movement." Tony lists off, holding tight onto the hand that Rhodey had on his shoulder.

"You know, we could probably put some cup holder on there too if you want." Peter chimes in, making Rhodey chuckle.

"You two may wanna think about some AC down in-" Rhodey begins to say before losing his balance from turning to face Peter and falling down to the ground.

"Papa!" Peter startles, quickly throwing his school books down to run over and help Rhodey up.

"No, no, no. Don't help me." Rhodey brushes both Tony and Peter off, taking a few moment to gain back his breath before rolling over to sit on his butt. Rhodey couldn't help but sadly chuckle when he looked at both Tony and Peter and saw identical guilty looks. 

"138. 138 combat missions. That's how many I flew. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew them. Because the fight needed to be fought." Rhodey begins to tells them, lightly tapping Peter under his chin just to see the small smile he usually gets in return. "It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is - uh - this is a bad beat, but it hasn't changed my mind." Rhodey finishes, giving both of his boys a smile before leaning over and planting a kiss on Tony's lips and one on Peter's cheek. 

Tony gave his husband a small smile in return, standing up and holding his hand out for Rhodey to take. As soon as they got Rhodey onto his feet and made sure he was okay, a knocking on the window got all three Stark-Rhodes' attention. 

"A-Are you... Tony St-Stank?" A FedEx worker asks, instantly making Peter bust out laughing.

"Yes, this is- this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place!" Rhodey tells the worker while Peter slowly gains his breath back.

"Tony _Stank_." Peter repeats, making himself laugh harder.

"Never dropping that, by the way." Rhodey adds, using the railings to begin walking away. "Table for one, Mr. Stank." 

"Please, make sure it's by the bathroom." Peter adds onto the teasing, earning a playful glare from Tony.

"Watch it, you just got done being grounded." Tony fake threatens, not doing much to tamper down Peter's laughter.

"I'm going to buy you deodorant for Christmas." Peter continues to rag, Rhodey laughing and giving him a fist bump, causing Tony to let out an wounded noise.

"Betrayed by my own son and husband." Tony screeches as Rhodey and Peter's laughter finally began to die down. Tony couldn't help but smile at the pure happy looks both of his boys were wearing, walking down to where they were and planting kisses on both of their heads.

"Alright, smart-asses, lets go get something to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving me this prompt!! Hopefully I did it justice and it was what you were looking for haha. It was honestly a fun prompt to write!!


End file.
